The Assassination
by MoonGoddess6
Summary: One of the pilots has been ordered to assassinate a high government official, but what will he do when he finds out who the official really is? R&R Please! Not much yet but more will come.


Her highheels gently clicked upon the newly polished tile floor, leaving no marks to show that she had been there. She held a folder fat with paperwork under her right arm, carrying a breifcase under the other. The young boy at the desk looked up quickly at the sudden sound that echoed throughout the once silent room. His bright blue eyes showing recognition at once and he smiled softly.  
"So nice of you to come Miss. Harper. Please, sit." The boy spoke with confidence and kindness, sweeping his hand towards the chair that was placed in front of his cluttered work area.  
"It's nice to see you as well Mr. Winner." Her smile was graceful, like her walk, and it was kind just like his. She took a seat in the comfortably cushioned chair he had motioned to and she set the breifcase and file on her lap, looking quite businesslike now. "You know why I'm here and this is strictly business." She sounded very refined and closed off now, as if she didn't want him to know what she was feeling.  
His face got grim and he nodded once, "Yes I know why you are here, who is it this time? Mr. Bearlon?"  
She shook her head, her loose bun of dark brown hair swaying side to side with her motion. "No Mr. Winner, it is a Mr. Chang." She set the thick file down upon his desk in front of him. "This is all the information we could obtain about him and a few acquantances of his. It's not much compared to most."  
He flipped through the pages, stopping at ones he figured to be of the most importance. "So your boss has sent this to me for what, may I ask?" His bright blue eyes, now darkened with caution and seriousness gazed at her, waiting for an answer.  
She gave him an annoyed look, her dark brown eyes staying in contact with his. "He wishes for you to pick the assassinator on this one."  
His eyebrows shot up in surprise, this had never happened to him before, he was usually the one to arrange the place of assassination, the one to get the information on where the victim was to be for the next week or so, he was the one who was supposed to pay the assassinator, not arrange one. "Well Miss Harper, I'm not sure who is worthy of this kind of job, but I promise your employer that whoever it is will be the best of the best." His words were strong and meaningful, filling the room. She smiled and bowed her head before moving up out of the chair and walking to the double doors that led out of the room. "Miss Harper...." The young man's call rang out suddenly, stopping her in her tracks and making her slowly turn.  
"Yes Mr. Winner?" Her voice inquisitive even though she knew what he was about to ask since all the men she had worked with asked the same question, and surely enough the question came like all the others, with a sincere kindness.  
"Would you join me for dinner tomorrow evening? Seven maybe? Swansons?" He asked this uncertainly, not knowing what her answer might be, they barely knew each other after all but she was quite striking.  
"Certainly Mr. Winner, see you at Swansons at seven sharp." She turned and exited the room, leaving the man with no idea as to how she truly felt about the question even though she smiled to herself as she left the skyscraping office building. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You are somethin' Cat, you know that?" Duo's sudden remark startled Quatre and he jumped slightly, turning his half stunned gaze to the braided youth.  
"What do you mean Duo?" He blinked quizzically, really having no clue as to what the brunette meant.  
"You've only known this girl for what, a week or so and you two are crazy about each other. You're both nuts in my opinion, love just isn't like that."  
Quatre thought about this, thinking Duo might be right about the love thing, but he and Holly weren't crazy about each other, they were just.... attached is all. Nothing big. 'Or is it?' Quatre questioned himself. He truly felt he could be with her forever but it had only been a week like Duo said, he shouldn't be feeling this deeply about her, should he?  
"Duo lay off for a bit, okay?" Trowa's soft statement now snapped Quatre from his reverie, turning his gaze to the green eyed young man.  
"I was just stating what a pointless relationship Quatre's in right now, it's freedom of speech." Duo sounded a bit upset but then again that was Duo for ya.  
"Listen, I don't love her, we just get along great and have many things in common. We're also in the same business and have much to talk about, it's nothing big Duo." Quatre responded in his own defense and in Holly's. Duo looked over at him then shrugged.  
"Whatever man, just don't get in too deep or she'll hurt ya badly."  
"Don't worry Duo, I'll keep my distance." Quatre smiled softly at his former comrade, 


End file.
